deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/SPARTAN 119, Mattias Nilsson, Akemi Homura, and Asagami Fujino vs 500 Left 4 Dead Infected
SPARTAN 119 is holed up on the roof of a three-story brick building, staring down a horde of 500 infected. The doors and windows are boarded up and blocked with furniture, but it will not hold forever. Fortunately, SPARTAN 119 is standing on top of an arsenal of weapons, and he has three powerful allies: Mattias Nilsson, the lethal mercenary that brought down two corrupt dictators Akemi Homura, the time-manipulating magic girl who supplements her lack of offensive magic with military hardware Asagami Fujino, the girl with the psychic power to bend and break objects from a distance Will they be enough to survive the onslaught of the living dead?! = Characters and Weapons= All of the character will have four weapons, a melee weapon, a handgun, a long arm, and heavy weapon, with exception Asagami Fujino, due to her powers. Each character will also have one or two support abilities, which may include air strikes, supply drops, bite-proof clothing etc. Each character may have two "one-use" support powers or one constant power. Note: For the purposes of the match Homura and Fujino will be able to speak English in order to communicate with 119 and Nilsson. SPARTAN 119 SPARTAN 119 was a normal college student until the zombie outbreak hit. Now he has fought his way through hordes of the living dead, gaining experience with scavenged military grade hardware, including a Colt Canada C8 carbine with AG-36 grenade launcher and an M-202 FLASH rocket launcher. Weapons Machete A machete is a large, heavy-bladed knife about two feet in length. The knife can be used both as a weapon and a tool for cutting brush etc. Glock 18 The Glock 18 is a selective fire version of the Glock pistol, capable of semi or fully automatic with a rate of fire of up to 1100-1200 rpm. The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 375 meters per second and an effective range of 50 meters. The Glock 18 fires 9mm ammunition from a 33-round magazine. 119 will have 10 magazines, or 330 rounds. Colt Canada C8 w/ AG-C and ELCAN scope The Colt Canada C8 is a carbine version of the C7, a Canadian copy of the M16. The C8 has 30-round magazine and a rate of fire of 750-950 rpm, a muzzle velocity of 900 meters per second and an effective range of 400 meters. 119's C7 is equipped with a C79 ELCAN scope with a 3.4x magnification and a Heckler and Koch AG-3 grenade launcher, variant of the AG-36 grenade launcher with a range of 400 meters. SPARTAN 119 will have 150 rounds (5 magazines) and 10 high explosive grenades. M202A1 FLASH The M202 FLASH is an improved version of the M202 FLASH incendiary rocket launcher. The weapon is loaded with four 66mm thermobaric rockets with a maximum range of 200 meters for point targets and 800 meters for area targets. Support Abilities Kevlar Armor 119 will be wearing Kevlar armor that will protect against damage to the torso to some degree. It will protect against attacks to the torso by Common infected, Hunters, and Witches, but will not effect attacks by other infected. Mattias Nilsson Mattias was born in Arvidsjaur, Sweden circa 1978, there is no record of a Mattias Nilsson in official archives. This has caused some to believe that "Mattias Nilsson" may be a pseudonym, others believing the records were lost due to a childhood experiment with explosives. As a child Mattias was a juvenile delinquent who rarely ever attended school and was always in trouble with the law. Mattias first joined the Swedish Navy at the young age of 17, and became an artillery soldier. However his obsessive use of explosives eventually got him discharged. A short time later, Mattias joined the Lappland Ranger Regiment, commonly known as the Arctic Rangers. While serving with the Rangers, he would accept the most dangerous assignments, seemingly heedless of his own personal safety. His apparent need for a constant adrenaline rush concerned his superiors, who knew the Arctic Rangers existed in an unforgiving and merciless environment. Mattias accepted this and thrived, building up a rapport with his comrades. His loyalty caused problems however as he frequently fought on his fellow Ranger's behalf. Mattias was never liked very much, and after the injury of a fellow member because of Mattias, he was discharged in 1999. Shortly afterward, he joined an outlaw biker gang known as the Wolfpack Brotherhood MC. Under his influence, the Brotherhood went from being a mild irritant to the Swedish authorities to becoming a host of the most wanted criminals of the nation. Mattias himself became infamous for his violent exploits and adrenaline-fueled stunts. Mattias began a war between the biker gangs by inflitrating army bases and stealing equipment which he used against rival biker gangs. He was eventually captured by the Swedish authorities, but never one to be chained down, he escaped while being transferred to another prison. Now a fugitive in his native Sweden, he realized he could not remain there. He left the country and became a mercenary. He swiftly gained a reputation for overkill, often using high explosives and air strikes for jobs best suited for small arms. Despite this, he got his assignments done and his explosive reputation soon made him one of the most sought-after mercenaries in the world. After being a operative for Tactical Solutions Inc., he joined Executive Operations, where his first assignment was the "Song Initiative." Mattias has served in conflicts around the world. The so far known ones are Kosovo where he worked alongside Josef, North Korea, Montenegro, East Timor, Senegal alongside fellow mercenary Blanco and most recently Venezuela. Weapons Combat Knife Mattias Nilsson will use a combat knife similar to a KA-BAR. Smith and Wesson 500 The Smith and Wesson 500 is the world's most powerful revolver, firing a .500 Smith and Wesson round capable of bring down most large game from a five-round chamber, hitting at a velocity of 650 meters per second. The weapon can hit targets at ranges of up to 200 yards. Even with recoil control systems, the weapon still has an exceedingly high recoil, and the escaping gases are so powerful, they can injure the hand if the gun is improperly handled. Mattias will have a 10 speedloaders, or 50 rounds. M249 SAW w/ 200 round belt and red dot sight The M249 SAW is the a 5.56mm light machine gun with a rate of fire of 750-1000 rounds per minute and a range of about 1000 meters and a muzzle velocity of 915 meters per second. Nilsson's SAW will have a 200-round extended belt and a bipod for stabilization. Nilsson will have three belts, or 600 rounds. RPO-A Shmel The RPO-A is a Russian rocket launcher firing a 93mm thermobaric rocket capable of leveling small structures with a blast equivalent to a 107mm artillery round. The rocket has a range of about 1000 meters and is fired from a disposible tube. Nilsson will have two RPOs. The blast from this 93mm thermobaric round will be more powerful than 119's M202 FLASH's 66mm round. Support Abilities Cluster Bomb Strike x1 Mattias will be able call in a cluster-bomb air strike on a target. This strike will drop a single bomb that splits in to several smaller bomblets, causing damage over a wide area. Supply Drop x1 Nilsson will be able to call in a helicopter to deliver a supply drop containing an ammo refill for all teammate and a PP-2000 PDW for Asagami Fujino. Akemi Homura Hailing from the anime series Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Akemi Homura is a dark deconstruction of the cliche anime "magical girl". Homura became a magical girl after making a contract with a mysterious cat-like creature known only as "Kyuubey", in exchange for the power to go back in time to prevent the death of her friend Madoka Kaname, going through several alternate time streams in her quest to save Madoka. In exchange for this power, Homura must battle mysterious monsters known as "witches". Later in the series, Homura discovers there is more to her contract than what Kyuubey told her. Homura possesses the power of time travel and manipulation, as well as a "hammerspace", she uses to store her many stolen weapons. As Homura has no offensive magic, she uses her time manipulation powers to steal weapons such as assault rifles and rocket launchers from the Yakuza, JSDF, and U.S. military. Weapons Katana Akemi Homura stole a katana from the Yakuza. The katana is a razor-sharp curved steel blade of 60-73 cm in length, made from a combination of hard and soft steel from optimum strength and sharpness. Desert Eagle The Desert Eagle is a semi automatic .50 AE handgun jointly developed by Magnum Research and Israeli Military Industries. The weapon has a 7-round magazine. Homura will have 10 magazines, or 70 rounds. Howa Type 89 w/ bipod and ACOG scope The Howa Type 89 is a 5.56mm assault rifle capable of firing in full auto, semi auto, or three round bursts with a rate of fire of about 750 rounds per minute. The Howa can fire from a 20 or 30 round magazine. The Type 89 has an effective range of 500 meters. Homura will have 5 30-round magazines, or 150 rounds. She will also have an ACOG-style 4x scope and a bipod to increase accuracy AT-4 The AT4 is an 84mm disposible anti-tank rocket launcher with a maximum range of 2100 meters from a point target. The warhead is an armor-piercing shaped charge. Homura has numerous AT4s in her hammerspace, which she can fire in rapid succession. For this match, however, Homura will have only 2 AT4s. Support Powers C-4 charges (one use) Homura will have C-4 charges places around the building on the approaches, which she can detonate at any time to destroy a zombie horde. This will detonate all the charges simultaneously, meaning the ability can only be used once. Time Stop (30 Seconds) Homura is capable of using her time manipulation powers to "stop" time for up to 30 seconds. Homura can only use 30 second of time stop in the match, no more. Homura can use this time to attack enemies- Bullets and rockets fired by Homura will stand suspended in air front of the target and impact upon the end of the effect of the ability, allowing her to attack multiple targets at once without fear of injury. Asagami Fujino Asagami Fujino was a girl with powerful psychic abilities, which were sealed away early in her life. A side effect of this being that Fujino was no longer able to feel pain. During her days in high school, Fujino was frequently assaulted, beaten, and raped by a gang of delinquents. During one such incident, Fujino's ability to sense pain came back, after one of her attackers drew a knife. Fujino felt a searing pain in her chest and assumed she had been stabbed. At that moment, her powers returned. Fujino proceeded to rip a couple of her attackers limb from limb with her new powers. The others fled, and Fujino was rescued by a young man named Mikiya Kokotou, who she realized was the same person who had helped her before and she had fallen in love with. Fujino later hunted her attackers down and killed them one by one. In the process of avenging her rape, Fujino also killed an innocent bystander. This brought Fujino's actions to the attention of Shiki Ryougi, who was determined to stop Fujino. Fujino managed to kill all but one of her attackers by the time she caught up with Ryougi. By this point, it was revealed the Fujino had not been stabbed, but the pain in her body was that of a ruptured appendix. Ryougi and Fujino fought, but in the end, Shiki did not kill Fujino, instead, taking pity on her, used her powers to "kill" the disease inside her without harming Fujino herself. Fujino's powers manifest as ability to psychically twist, bend, and break any object within her visual range, making her an extremely dangerous opponent. For the purposes of this match, Fujino's ruptured appendix will have been "healed", however, she will still have her psychic powers. Weapons Psychic Powers xFujino's powers manifest themselves in the ability to bend, twist, and break any object within her field of vision. Fujino uses this ability to break bones and even sever limbs and heads of her attackers. Fujino can, however only attack one target at a time, which may take between less than as second to three seconds, depending on the durability of the target. As Fujino will have her powers, which have infinite ammo, she will have no other weapon or ability, unless she grabs the PP-2000 from Mattias' supply drop. PP-2000 w/ laser sight (Only if taken from supply drop) The PP-2000 is a Russian-made submachine gun firing special armor-piercing 9mm ammuntion from a 44-round magazine. The weapon has a rate of fire of 600-800 rpm, and a range of 200 meters when using 9mm AP ammo. If Fujino takes the weapon from the supply drop, she will have 220 rounds, or five magazines. =The Infected= Hordes1280-x-1024.jpg|A horde of Commen Infected 223px-Smokeridle.png|The Smoker 300px-Tankidle.png|The Tank 150px-Jockey.png|The Jockey Hunter_1.png|The Hunter =Notes= *For the purposes of this match, the four survivors will be immune to infection. *This match is something of a test for a tournament idea involving a user warrior and three allies vs a horde of zombies (and possibly other enemies. *For votes, If you do not think 119 and his group will be able to kill of the entire horde, give the number of kills they will score before they are overrun. =Battle= Scene One "I've got Ewan coming in with a chopper, ETA 30 minutes", Mattias Nilsson said, "We just need to hold out until then". "We have a problem", 119 said, "Infected incoming, hundreds of 'em, all directions, they're approaching the line of charges". The horde of the living dead charged in from all directions, upon reaching a point a couple hundred yards from the building, about 70 infected, mostly "common infected", were blown apart in a massive explosion. Akemi Homura had detonated the charges. But there were more zombies incoming. Nilsson placed the bipod of his M249 SAW on the east wall of the structure and started firing off bursts of fire, cutting down multiple zombies with each burst. Meanwhile, SPARTAN 119 fired the AG-36 grenade launcher under his C8 Carbine, killing about twenty zombies, including a Hunter. 119 then fired took aim down the scope of his carbine and placed three round into the brain of a Smoker, killing it. Homura, meanwhile, was cutting down zombies left and right with her Howa, as Fujino tore zombies limb from limb. Suddenly, however, Fujino let out a scream. A Smoker had wrapped it tongue around her and was trying to drag her off the building. 119 ran over to with his machete drawn, however, that proved unnecessary, as Fujino tore the tongue in half with her psychic powers. Fujino tore the Smoker apart with her powers. Suddenly, a chunk of concrete flew of over Homura's head, missing her by inches. "Tank!", Homura said. "Two more", Nilsson said. "One coming from my direction too", Fujino replied. "You have got to be shitting me!", 119' yelled, though he knew it was true. "Each one of us, take a different one", Nilsson said, "Try and use rockets, those thing can take out a mechanical tank, it should have no trouble with these". 119 raised his M202 FLASH rocket launcher and fired. The first rocket missed, but impacted in the middle of a horde, killing twenty-five infected. 119 took aim again as the tank stopped to pick up a concrete block. 119's second rocket hit it right in the chest, vaporizing the creature. Meanwhile, Nilsson disposed of the tank on his side, as well as 30 infected with his RPO-A, while Homura annihilated the third with her AT4 and Fujino used her psychic powers to collapse the wall of a building across the road onto the fourth. "Nice one Fujino", I said. "Thanks", she said "Wish I knew where you were getting all these weapons", Nilsson commented to Homura. "I just come across them here and there", she replied in her quiet, somewhat monotone voice. Scene Two "Misha", Nilsson said into the radio connected to the fighter pilot in his PMC, a heavy-drinking Russian named Misha Milanich, "We have enemy forces incoming, commence cluster bombing run. Marking target with red smoke" Nilsson tossed a smoke grenade into the horde. Seconds later, an MiG-23 fighter jet flew over head and dropped a cluster bomb. Hundreds of bomblets impacted the target, blowing apart at least 100 infected, including a tank. Scene Three There were only about thirty zombies left, unfortunately, they were pounding on the roof access door. 119 raised his Glock 18 and fired a burst of rounds into the door, killing three zombies before the burst in. As the horde of the undead entered, three of their head exploded in a spray of blood, the handiwork of Nilsson's S&W 500, Homura's Desert Eagle, and Fujino's psychic powers, respectively. Fujino then raised the PP-2000 SMG she grabbed from the supply drop, firing a burst that cut down two zombies as 119 fired a few more 3-round bursts, killing a few more infected. A zombie advanced on 119 as his pistol ran dry. 119 drew his machete and decapitated one of the infected and impaled another, killing them both. Nilsson, meanwhile, took out five zombies with his revolver, and then started cutting them up with his knife. A Jockey tried to climb on him, but Fujino tore it's head off. "Nice one, psychic girl", Nilsson said. Seconds later, the Fujino screamed. A Hunter had jumped onto her as was trying to claw at her. 119 ran over to her and ran the hunter through with his machete. 119 and Fujino then turned to see the last dozen or so Zombies advancing on them. Fujino beheaded two with her psychic powers as 119 reloaded. They were mere feet away. 119 took aim and shot one of them, killing it, when suddenly, all of the remaining zombie's exploded, save for two, which appeared to have been decapitated with some kind of blade. Akemi Homura stood over them, Desert Eagle in one hand and katana in the other, the blade bloody and the gun smoking at the barrel. "Think thats the last of 'em", 119 said, "And just in time, too". The sound of helicopter rotors filled the air. A green Huey helicopter landed on the roof, flown by Ewan Devlin, Nilsson's helicopter pilot. 119 allowed Homura and Fujino to enter before climbing in himself, Nilsson bringing up the rear. "I would say this would make one hell of a movie", 119 commented as he the chopper took off, "But between the zombies, the mercenary, the psychic powers, and the time manipulation, this seems more like four different movies combined into one". SURVIVED, 500 infected killed Category:Blog posts